hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 3 - BP
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Monsters, Inc. (Hammer Keychain) Grab the machete,cut down the grass,then mash the badguys,grab the Brains & Candles,then the Red Key will spawn,go in the red door room and grab the Green Key, go outside on the Raft,watch as the Vampires,Boneheads and Mumble go boom along your way to the exit. Before you finish, remember to hit the wall here and grab the Hammer Keychain inside. Ice Scream Mainly just a ice skating level,grab all the Brains & Candles, mash the ghost,go in a clockwise fashion. Devil's Food Lake (Squash Keychain) Just raft around,mash all the badguys,flip the switches,grab the Brains & Candles and leave. For the Squash Keychain, i think it was triggered by one of the switches,or killing all badguys,you will find it at the beginning of the level where you first started out. Stake and Bake For the Ghost,ghouls,pumpkins,Oh My secret level entrance, its behind a collapsible wall on hit in the most western room. Otherwise, it's a bit of a rather tight level as you have to contend with literally unkillable Vampires,both Dark and vanilla, as you traverse around the level to make them killable. First beat a Vampire, by which it will unlock the switch to turn on the Bright Lights in the middle left room,then lure a Dark Vampire to be kill by the bright lights,then go around flipping the rest of the switches to unlock the switch the Boneheads were guarding. Once you have unlocked that, mash the Boneheads and flip that switch, grab the Brain of the level and mash the Vampires,grab the Candles and leave. Ghosts,ghouls,pumpkins, Oh My (Secret Level) Just mash all the Badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Ghoul'd, the Bad, the Ugly Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Nightmare After Christmas (Pumpkin Keychain) Check around behind the trees for the Yellow key,then go through the Yellow Door,it's going to be a rather tough level,but it's doable,just mash the badguys,grab the Candles and Pumpkin Keychain at the end before you leave. Costume Party Pretty much your usual monster mash routine,remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. Da Devil's Here! (Rocket Keychain) Just grab the firepower,mash your way through the maze and badguys,grab the Brains and dont forget to the Candles outside the rim of the maze, along with the Rocket Keychain nearby. A nightmare come true (Key of Lunacy) Just mash your way through the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles.When you have gotten your Books & TV back, remember to grab the Key of Lunacy at the bottom right back in your house before finishing. Bride of Pumpkinstein It's a rather complicated level, lets go through it like this. Make your through the raft at the beginning, then mash your way through to Pumpkinstein and his Bride. As you will find, they are immortal and you have to kill them, but you can't right now. Grab the Red Key, go flip the switches to respawn the monsters, mash them. Go back to the beginning to find the green key. Then you can flip the last switch and kill the bride and groom. Walk into the pumpkin to finish. Frights of Passage You will have to pretty much run about,mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles in this level. Just be careful around the Multimoss! Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror